Serendipity
by el saintx
Summary: Ihihihi... aku jadi terkikih bila mengenang wanita yang bisa diandalkan itu dulunya adalah gadis yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan cenderung ceroboh. Yah, seperti kata orang, waktu dapat mengubah seseorang, kan?.
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipity**

.

 **Part 1**

Musim gugur ke-xx, rasanya baru kemarin aku masih anak kelas 3 SMA. Bersama dengan 8 temanku yang lain, kami memenangkan kompetisi Love Live! dan menyelamatkan sekolah Otonoki yang kami cintai. Sesuatu yang pernah aku coba untuk lakukan sendiri namun ternyata sia-sia karena kekuatanku saja tidak cukup untuk melakukan itu namun berkat bantuan teman-temanku inilah aku pada akhirnya berhasil mewujudkan impianku.

Rasanya baru kemarin aku merasakan hiruk-pikuk dari dukungan para penggemar yang menyemangati kami bersembilan di atas panggung pada saat konser _Doom_ berlangsung, sesuatu yang terasa sangat megah bagiku. Memandangi ribuan light stick berwarna-warni membentuk lautan ombak cahaya membuatku mataku tak pelak menjadi berat karena tak kuasa untuk meneteskan air mata.

Namun, itu semua telah berakhir. Tirai panggung telah diturunkan dan kami bersembilan tetap membungkukkan badan selama beberapa menit di depan tirai yang terselubung tersebut seakan tidak rela semuanya usai. Tapi, keputusan telah dibuat dan kami sudah menyatakan diri bahwa kami telah lulus menjadi _school idol_.

.

Kembali kepada kehidupan normal kami masing-masing, kami memutuskan bahwa...

.

"Eli-chan, sampai kapan kamu mau tidur! Bangun!"

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan yang masih berat karena rasa kantuk. Seseorang berdiri di samping ranjangku dengan tatapan mata kesal dan tangan berkacak pinggang. Wanita muda yang bertubuh ramping atau hampir kurus itu memakai pakaian kemeja putih, blouse warna hitam dan rok selutut layaknya seorang pekerja profesional. Ah, ngomongin tentang rok, kamu tidak akan menyangka masa kecilnya. Dia itu... Eeeh, tangan kananku ditarik sehingga mau tidak mu membuatku terjatuh dari tempat tidur. "Moo, ayo lekas cuci muka kalau kamu malas untuk mandi! Satu jam lagi kamu ada sesi pemotretan dengan majalah SQUELL!"

"Haaaik!" jawabku malas sambil melambaikan tangan kanan ke udara di bawah selimut yang menggulung badanku di dasar lantai. Wanita muda ini adalah produserku. Meskipun baru 1 tahun dia menjadi produser pribadiku, ahh lebih tepatnya produser agensi grup kami. Well, namun demikian dia sudah mengenalku begitu akrab. Tentu saja itu tidak mengherankan lagipula dia itu kan...

"Ayo, cepetan mandi! Mou, aku gak mau tahu yah.. pokoknya dalam setengah jam, kamu harus siap sedia." Dia mendorongku masuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah galaknya. Aku tersenyum setengah hati mengiyakan perkataannya. Sementara itu telepon genggam yang berdering di tangannya dan memaksanya untuk keluar dari ruang apartemenku.

"Pokoknya, kamu harus selesai mandi dalam 15 menit, kalau enggak, aku bersumpah akan menyeretmu keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung pergi ke tempat shooting meski itu berarti kamu hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk saja!" Nah, ini deh sesuatu yang aku tidak suka dari wanita ini yaitu ancamannya yang di luar norma. Tapi, kalau itu dia maka bisa saja itu yang terjadi karena wanita ini pada dasarnya urat malunya sudah putus! Lalu, ruang kamar mandi ini menjadi hening kembali, seiring dia mengangkat teleponnya. "...Ya, umi-chan?"

 _"Mimpi... entah mengapa aku jadi mengenang masa lalu itu yah? Hmm, penasaran, Apakah dia juga memimpikan itu? aku jadi sedikit penasaran, nih_?" sembari memikirkan itu aku membuka keran showerku dan membiarkan pancuran air hangat membasahi kening dahiku, turun membasahi mukaku, dan menyelimuti sekujur badanku dengan suasana hangat dan nyaman.

Tidak ingin aku berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi, aku segera bergegas membasuh dan mengeringkan badanku selagi mempersiapkan diri untuk wawancara nanti siang nanti. Ada beberapa notes yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Produser-san, yaitu kisi-kisi wawancara yang akan di muat di dalam majalah tersebut supaya aku bisa menjawabnya dengan tepat. Ihihihi... aku jadi terkikih bila mengenang wanita yang bisa diandalkan itu dulunya adalah gadis yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan cenderung ceroboh. Yah, seperti kata orang, waktu dapat mengubah seseorang, kan?.

Aku sudah selesai berganti baju dan baru saja aku selesai memasangi ikat rambutku, aku mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan sang produser meminta maaf karena terlalu lama menelpon. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu, kemudian segera menggandeng tangannya untuk bergegas menuju tempat parkir dan pergi dengan mobil miliknya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Ah, tentang yang kemarin?" aku yang berada di kursi belakang membuka obrolan kepada dia yang sedang asyik mengemudi. "Kamu gak lupa memesan kostum untuk acara besok, kan?"

"Haik, tenang saja nona muda... Semuanya beres! Aku sudah membicarakan itu dengan presiden direktur dan bendahara keuangan. Mereka sudah setuju untuk menambah sedikit budget bagi kostum kita, kok."

"Hmm, b-baiklah kalau itu semua beres tapi aku pikir uang segitu itu tidak sedikit juga sih." keluhku namun segera ditampiknya. "Ahahaha, gak papa Eli-chan, pokoknya aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan membuat kalian sukses di acara besok. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian buruk kita di masa lalu terulang lagi. Sungguh!"

Aku dapat melihat mata hijau muda itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dia bersikeras untuk menundukkan kepala namun gagal karena rambut pendeknya terlalu minimalis untuk menutupi seluruh mukanya lagipula dia juga sedang mengemudi sehingga pandangan matanya haruslah menatap ke depan. Melihat itu, aku menguatkan hatiku untuk tersenyum. "Kyaa.." pekiknya kaget namun terdengar imut. Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya dari belakang kursi kemudi sehingga sempat membuat mobil ini oleng dan tentu saja dia memarahiku. Tapi, pada saat itu aku berbisik pelan yang segera meredakan amarahnya.

"xxxxx-chan, aku percaya sama kamu kok. Cheers, okay!"

Aku melihat dari cermin mobil bahwa dia sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar itu. Setelah aku melepas pelukanku dan kembali ke tempat duduk, suasana kembali hening sembari waktu berlalu dengan sendirinya saat membawa kami tiba ke tempat tujuan.

Sesampainya di lokasi syuting dan pemotretan, aku melihat rekan-rekan agensiku yang lain juga telah tiba disana. Mereka adalah Nico, Hanayo dan Umi. Tampaknya mereka datang bersama dengan mengendarai mobil Umi-chan. Sambil melambaikan tangan, kami datang menghampiri mereka yang sudah menunggu kami. Nico pada saat itu terlihat sedikit kesal sambil melipat tangannya.

Yah, seperti yang dapat kalian lihat bahwa hanya ada 5 orang saja yang tersisa di agensi ini. Memang, pada mulanya agensi ini didirikan oleh 9 orang anggota µ's yang pada saat itu memutuskan untuk mencoba meniti karir sebagai idola profesional layaknya A-RISE.

Namun, kisah ajaib yang kami alami sebagai idola sekolah ternyata tidak berjalan mulus di industri profesional ini. Ada perbedaan yang mencolok diantara kedua dunia ini. Sementara di masa lalu kami sebagai idola dipuja-puja sebagai panutan teman-teman sekolah kami yang lain, namun di dunia profesional ini kami hidup dengan merasakan persaingan yang begitu nyata.

Tidak jarang kami mendapati bahwa identitas seorang idola itu tidak bisa disamakan dengan Diva atau pelaku musik pada umumnya, kami bahkan bisa mengatakan bahwa derajat kami tidak lebih tinggi dari kelompok _backup dancer_.

Ahh, kini aku membicarakan tentang delusi Nico, kan?! Ahh, seandainya dia mendengar cerita ini tentu dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena nasib kami sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan impiannya. Meski, ironisnya, dia juga terlibat dengan grup selevel _backup dancer_ ini.

Hmm... Apa? Kalian ingin tahu nasib member lainnya?

Yah, seperti yang aku sebutkan tadi, hanya ada 5 orang saja dari µ's yang bertahan di industri idola ini. Honoka, leader kami adalah orang yang pertama kali mengundurkan diri dari grup karena harus mengembangkan bisnis kue keluarganya yang semakin populer semenjak kepulangan kami dari Amerika. Dia terpaksa menjadi manajer toko kue Homura yang sudah berhasil membuka cabang baru di 5 kota sehingga perlu banyak usaha untuk menjaga bisnis dan koneksi yang sudah ada. Kotori melanjutkan karir ibunya sebagai seorang guru, jadi dia terpaksa melepas impian belajar fashion dan masuk ke sekolah guru. Maki, seperti yang kalian ketahui mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter. Nozomi pada akhirnya berhasil rujuk dengan kedua orang tuanya dan saat ini mengikuti perusahaan ibunya untuk belajar bisnis.

Dan begitulah, tinggal 5 orang saja di antara kami semua. Aku, Umi, Hanayo, dan Nico. Yah, sebetulnya untuk Umi sendiri kasusnya cenderung rumit karena dia juga ditargetkan menjadi penerus Doujo keluarganya. Namun karena murid di sekolahnya tidak terlalu banyak jadi dia tidak mengalami penekanan seperti member lainnya, jadi dia masih bisa bergabung dengan agensi ini.

Hmm, kurang satu orang lagi?

Apakah aku lupa mengatakan kepada kalian bahwa orang terakhir yang berada di agensi kami itu adalah dia. Tentu saja, ya, dia adalah produser kami, Rin Hoshizora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Byee mom..."

Aku mendengar suara Nico saat mengakhiri percakapan telepon dari rumahnya. Ngomongin tentang Nico, bisa dikatakan bahwa agensi ini bisa eksis hingga saat ini adalah semata-mata karena keinginan terdalam Nico. Pada awalnya keadaan agensi ini baik-baik saja, kami bersembilan bisa mengambil peran masing-masing sebagai seorang aktris. Semuanya mulai berubah setelah Honoka mengundurkan diri dari grup, kemudian Rin yang sebelumnya telah ditetapkan menjadi _leader_ naik untuk menggantikan posisinya. Namun, keadaan tidak berjalan dengan baik karena banyak orang yang menganggap grup kami sudah kehilangan _charm_ -nya.

Setelah itu satu demi satu member µ's mengambil keputusan untuk mengundurkan diri dan fokus dalam bidang profesi mereka masing-masing. Keputusan berikutnya berlangsung dengan cepat setelah Nico mengajukan diri untuk tampil sebagai _face_ grup kami. setidaknya, semuanya dapat berlangsung dengan baik. Nico yang saat ini telah berperan menjadi _leader_ dan _face_ grup kami. setelah itu...

"Ah, kalian ada disini, toh?!" sang produser melambaikan tangan saat menyapa para idolanya. Rin pada saat itu datang bersama dengan Hanayo yang menyertainya ketika menemui kepala studio pemotretan karena suatu insiden yang menghalangi mereka.

"Nah, tunggu apalagi?! Ayo, lekas... pemotretan akan dilakukan sesuai jadwal, tahu!" Rin menepuk tangannya meminta para idolanya untuk bergegas namun itu menimbulkan kebingungan diantara mereka, khususnya Nico yang sempat trauma karena tidak diperbolehkan memasuki ruang ganti.

"Ehh, bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah katanya jadwal pemotretan kita akan di atur ulang karena hari ini akan dipakai oleh Agensi sebelah?!" pinta Nico namun Rin menanggapi itu dengan nada riang. "Nyaa, tentang itu tenang saja, yah! Rin tadi sudah selesai berbicara dengan Produser agensi sebelah dan beliau telah mengijinkan kita karena beberapa anggota mereka juga belum tiba karena terjebak macet sehingga belum bisa melakukan pemotretan grup."

"J-Jadi?!" sang gadis bertubuh paling kecil di sana hanya bisa terperangah menanti jawaban sang wanita muda itu.

"Iya, kita melaksanakan jadwal pemotretan sesuai jadwal, nyaa!" seruan bahagia mewarnai tempat itu setelah mendengar ucapan produser mereka yang menggembirakan. "Namun..." Tiba-tiba suara jeritan itu terhenti sejenak. "Karena terbatasnya waktu maka kita tidak bisa terlalu banyak meminta re-take shoot. Jadi, aku mohon agar kalian menggunakan kemampuan terbaik kalian dalam pemotretan kali ini, yah!" wanita muda itu membungkukan kepala layaknya seorang profesional melakukan pekerjaannya. Sesuatu yang aneh sebenarnya untuk dilihat bagi sesama teman yang pernah tinggal satu sekolah.

"Rin-P, kenapa jadi canggung gini sih?! Tentu saja, kita akan mengeluarkan kemampuan kita, tahu?! Lagipula, kita tidak akan menyia-nyiakan usaha yang sudah kamu lakukan ini." tegas Eli diamini oleh 3 idola lainnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, minna, ayo kita lekas untuk ganti baju." Dengan komando Umi, mereka berempat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sembari meninggalkan mereka, sang produser melambaikan tangan melepaskan kepergian mereka.

Hanayo menoleh ke belakang dan memperhatikan Rin yang saat ini telah dihampiri beberapa staff studio itu untuk sebuah keperluan. Gadis itu melayani para staff itu dengan muka tersenyum yang terus dia pasang. Namun, Hanayo melihat sisi lain yang menembus maksud dari senyuman tersebut.

"Rin.." katanya pelan. "Bukankah dia itu seperti... kesepian?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi begini?

Aku merasa tidak berdaya dan sendirian. Sepi, semua terasa dingin dan gelap.

Ah, seandainya aku tidak mengiyakan itu secara serampangan.

Seandainya aku memikirkan konsekuensi yang dapat terjadi seperti saat ini tentu aku tidak akan menerimanya.

Seandainya aku tahu kalau beban yang akan aku pikul ini terasa berat... sekarang... grup ini... kamu semua... hiks hiks hiks... ini semua adalah kesalahanku...!

"Rin! R...Rin-chan!" aku membuka mataku dan melihat di sekeliling ada banyak orang yang mengerubungiku. "Rin-chan, kamu sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?!"

Itu adalah suara Eli yang terlihat gusar, aku bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang basah saat dia memegang tangan kananku erat-erat. Aku bertanya memangnya ada apa? Namun semua teman-temanku menjadi murung. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah kita sedang berada di stasiun televisi untuk syuting namun...

Ah!

Tiba-tiba air mata ini mengalir begitu saja. Senyumanku pecah berganti perasaan perih. Aku ingat sekarang, pada waktu itu ketika kami mau memasuki studio tiba-tiba kepala program acara menghampiri kami untuk menerangkan kondisi saat ini. Kata-kata dingin lelaki itu segera menghujam jantungku sebagaimana aku mewakili perasaan satu grup ini. Singkatnya, mereka membatalkan penampilan kami secara sepihak begitu saja.

Aku sempat berdebat mengapa mereka tega melakukan ini? dia menjawab semua ini dilakukan karena bisnis dan grup kami tidak akan bertahan di dunia showbiz jepang ini. Aku tidak yakin dengan alasan tersebut namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dengan perkataan kasar itulah kami tidak memiliki kepentingan lain selain meninggalkan gedung dan pulang kembali ke kantor.

Aku menelan ludah namun itu terasa pahit di dalam tenggorokanku. Aku yang biasanya blak-blakan dibuat tidak dapat mengekspresikan warna apapun yang semestinya. Aku hanya bisa terus pasrah dan terus mempertanyakan mengapa ini terjadi kepada teman-temanku? dan tidak ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Dengan langkah pelan, aku berjalan kembali ke ruangan dimana teman-temanku berada dan pada saat itulah aku mendengar suara di balik pintu.

"Hei, jadi boss benar-benar membatalkan penampilan grup µ's yah?"

"Apa boleh buat, boss kecewa dengan grup itu setelah Honoka keluar dan digantikan dengan leader yang baru, sementara itu beberapa _Ace_ penting mereka juga sudah tidak ada lagi. Menurutnya, leader yang baru ini sama sekali tidak menarik, tidak cantik, cenderung tomboy dan biasa-biasa saja."

"Ah, seandainya Nico yang menjadi center mereka mungkin bisa lain ceritanya?"

"Hmm, iya yah."

Suara itu berasal dari ruang staff, suara itu tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya. Apa yang membuat suara itu dapat terdengar dari luar karena pintu ruangan itu tidak tertutup rapat sehingga membuat suara itu bocor. Rin berada disana dan berdiri terdiam di balik pintu. Dia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lainnya selain satu kata. Dia, dia, dia tahu sekarang kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

Setelah itu Rin kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berasal sambil menceritakan hasil keputusan yang dia dapatkan bersama kepala program acara. Intinya, mereka tidak jadi tampil dan akan mendapatkan kompensasi ganti rugi. Setelah itu, mereka pulang menuju mobil. Mereka semua menjadi sedih dan kecewa, namun dibandingkan itu Rin bahkan lebih merasa kecewa lagi.

Itu semua karena sebuah suara yang terus menerus berdengung di dalam kepalanya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Eli berada di belakang Rin yang selanjutnya akan menaiki mobil namun gadis berambut coklat oranye itu tiba-tiba berjalan gotai seolah-olah kehilangan sumber energinya. Dia pingsan tepat setelah kaki kanannya menjejak pintu mobil, beruntung Eli yang berada di belakangnya segera sigap menangkap badannya. Setelah itu, kesadarannya berangsur-angsur hilang.

Sebuah kata terucap namun hanya Eli yang bisa mendengarnya, "maafkan aku... teman-teman". setelah itu Rin pingsan namun di dalam alam bawah sadarnya perkataan ini terus menerus berulang di dalam pikirannya.

 _"semuanya ini salahku!"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Tadi kamu jatuh pingsan sesaat akan menaiki mobil. Kami lalu membawamu ke rumah sakit" terang Eli yang berada di sampingku. Berdasarkan peristiwa sebelumnya, aku bisa mengerti mengapa dia terlihat mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku memberi isyarat agar dia melepas genggaman tanganku dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah, agak kurang enak badan saja." Kataku dengan nada riang mencoba membuat mereka semua tidak khawatir.

"Tapi..." Aku memegang tangannya untuk memotong ucapannya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Nah, bila kalian berkenan tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian saat ini. Rin hanya butuh waktu beristirahat saja, kok." Mereka setuju dengan ucapanku dan satu per satu mulai meninggakan ruangan perawatan di rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit? Jangan-jangan ini rumah sakitnya...?! belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku tiba-tiba terdenger suara berisik di depan pintu kamarku

"RIN!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berparas cantik berambut merah semerawut itu membuka paksa pintu itu. Jelas saja itu membuatku kaget tapi aku sudah bisa menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Nishikino Maki, putri pemilik bangunan rumah sakit ini yang sedang sibuk kuliah datang untuk menjengukku.

"M-Maki-chan, Hii... Apa kabar?" aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Kamu ngapain disini? Ehehehe..."

Bukannya menjawab namun dalam kondisi panik itu dia malah buru-buru mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan erat. "Baka! Tentu saja aku kemari karena mengkhawatirkan dirimu, bego! Kenapa kamu bisa sampai pingsan tadi?!"

"Enggak ada apa-apa kok. Sudah, aku juga tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, nyaa! Lihat, Rin sudah bisa gerak-gerak seperti biasa sekarang." Maki lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatapku erat-erat. Aku pada saat itu sedang tersenyum namun tentu saja dilihat dengan lekat seperti itu membuat dadaku menjadi berdebar-debar.

"Kau berbohong" Eh, aku kaget saat mendengar kesimpulan yang dia katakan entah dari mana. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya dan terus memarahiku. "Kamu sedang berbohong kepadaku, Rin! Berani-beraninya kamu melakukan itu kepadaku! Memangnya kamu pikir aku belum cukup mengenal watakmu setelah 5 tahun bersama, hah?!"

"T-Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sedang berbohong!" Aku berkilah namun sebenarnya juga tidak berbohong. "Ok, jadi ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Aku tunggu sampai hitungan ketiga atau bila kamu tetap tidak mau bicara maka aku akan menelpon stasiun TV tempat kalian seharusnya tampil dan cari ribut dengan mereka!"

"Eh, jangan-jangan! Malu tahu!" aku memegang punca jas dokter prakteknya. "Nah, kalau gitu, ceritain!" aku kalah dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengatakannya. Setelah itu aku menceritakan itu sejelas-jelasnya kepada mereka tentang kejadian tadi pagi bahkan melebihi ceritaku pada teman-teman agensiku.

"Huft, _yappari_... sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat kejadian seperti ini akan segera terjadi di grup kalian" katanya membuang nafas panjang. Mendengar itu aku jadi bingung sendiri. "Eh, kamu sudah menyadari itu, sejak kapan? Kenapa?"

"Ketika kamu mengatakan bahwa grup kalian ditolak tampil, itu semata-mata bukan karena kesalahanmu total. Itu semua karena grup kalian itu tidak diolah dengan profesional. Dulu, ketika kita bersembilan ada Umi dan Kotori yang bertanggung jawab memegang keuangan, kan?. Lalu, Eli sebagai Humas, dan Honoka berperan sebagai leader dan penanggung jawab grup µ's, kan?. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika Honoka memutuskan untuk keluar begitu juga empat orang lainnya, termasuk aku, lalu nyaris semuanya dibebankan kepada Eli dan kamu, begitu, kan?"

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mendengar ucapan Maki barusan. Maki kemudian menarik nafas dan kembali membuka suara.

"Namun, meskipun semuanya itu terlihat bisa teratasi tapi semua pekerjaan itu sebenarnya bukanlah tugas kalian, tahu?! Kalian tidak seharusnya memegang hal detail semacam itu, itu adalah urusan orang profesional yang mengolah bisnis ini. Kalian itu idola, seharusnya kalian mempercantik diri kalian dan mengurus fanclub kalian masing-masing."

"Jadi, maksud ucapanmu?!" aku mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari perkataan panjang lebar Maki yang semakin tidak aku mengerti itu.

"Kalian itu butuh seorang produser di dalam agensi kalian. Grup ini tidak akan bisa berfungsi secara efesien apabila hanya dikerjakan secara mandiri dan tradisional semacam ini, tahu?! Apakah kamu tidak pernah memikirkan tentang itu?!" jawab Maki sambil menyodorkan majalah entertainment yang memuat kesuksesan agensi idola ternama di tahun ini di atas meja sampingku.

Setelah berbincang selama hampir setengah jam Maki kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Rin untuk mengikuti praktek kuliah dokter berikutnya. Saat ini Maki telah berada di semester 6 sehingga sedikit banyak waktunya telah terkuras untuk mengejar nilai terbaik. Ya, ini adalah tahun kedua Maki melepaskan jati dirinya sebagai seorang idola dan menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran.

Di dalam kamar, Rin yang seorang diri kemudian mengambil majalah tersebut dan membolak-balik setiap halaman, dia membaca artikel di dalam majalah itu dengan seksama. Itu adalah majalah idola yang mengupas hal terpopuler di kalangan gadis remaja. Grup µ's pernah 5 kali masuk majalah ini, tapi itu semua saat bersama dengan Honoka dan masih bersembilan. Kali ini topik yang diangkat majalah bulanan itu mengangkat tema tantangan yang para agensi idola hadapi dalam meraih kesuksesan.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Rin untuk benar-benar membaca dan bukannya melihat-lihat gambarnya saja. Hingga pada suatu titik matanya terpancar bersinar menyala, dia telah menemukan sebuah kata emas yang selama ini dia cari untuk mengisi kekurangan dirinya.

Pada saat itu dia memaksakan dirinya bangun dari kasur dan keluar dari ruang perawatannya menuju ruang dokter KOAS berada. Rin semakin bersemangat setelah mengetahui Maki ada di dalam ruangan itu sedang mengerjakan laporannya. Tanpa ragu dia segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"MAKI-CHAN! KETEMU... AKU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA! AKU SUDAH MENEMUKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA INGIN AKU CARI...!"

Rin mengatakan itu dengan penuh semangat berapi-api namun Maki malah menepuk jidatnya sehingga posisi matanya semakin mengarah ke bawah. Pada saat itu Rin baru menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu bukan hanya ada Maki saja, melainkan teman-teman kuliahnya, beserta dosen pembimbing yang sedang memberikan pengarahan mata kuliah.


End file.
